


The Fine Print

by 12interestingname34



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Corruption, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12interestingname34/pseuds/12interestingname34
Summary: In the heat of the moment, Pyrrha makes a bet with a drunk Cardin. Who knew that the bully from their grade had a plot in his mind. One that he doesn't use often! This time it worked on Pyrrha. Stuck in a legally binding contract, the redhead is to have sex with Cardin for every victory during the Vytal Festival! Will she get out of this in one piece?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Cardin Winchester
Comments: 34
Kudos: 40





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after the idea won't leave my head. I know it's overdone and cliche, but gosh darn it all to heck I like cliches! So I wrote this just to get it out of my mind...and put that mind right into the gutter. So here's my take on the whole Pyrrha Cardin blackmail scenario. Also everyone is in their V7 looks with Pyrrha being based off of this image. All rights go to them.
> 
> https://preview.redd.it/ek7pfuoim6641.jpg?width=640&crop=smart&auto=webp&s=9e1eb8a974108d8bed7e750014e540e890ebb384

The entire school was abuzz with life. The Vytal Festival was happening again after two years and it was to happen at Atlas Academy in Mantle this time around. Team RWBY and JNPR were once again chosen to go as the representatives of the school, along with other teams of course, such as CFVY and CRDL and a few others below their year.

It was the day prior to the teams leaving and people were getting ready to leave by packing their clothes, weapons, and accessories. However, one team was mostly done with that. JNPR was in the cafeteria eating a light lunch enjoying their own business.

All of them had changed over the years, well at least aesthetically for some. Jaune had shorter hair and new armor that was both slimmer and sturdier than his original one. Nora had more pink on her clothes as it formed most of her new jacket, with light blue lapels and white center. Ren’s clothes were now tighter and had more armor on his right side that held a dagger as well.

Pyrrha also had a change of clothes. She had let her hair grow out, so long that it went to her hips. It was also braided now. She had on a black crop top, sleeveless turtleneck shirt on. On her chest was more form-fitting cuirass with gold outlining that went around the chest and near the midriff. It consisted mostly of black metal but the center part was of silver. Coming from under that was a piece of cloth that hung freely that covered her midriff and went to between her thighs, which ended with a single metallic piece.

On her arms were gloves that went all the way to her forearms with a gold bangle at each. Around each forearm were bronze vambraces. Hugging her hips were black jeans that showed off her legs well. Black and gold heels adorned her feet making her even taller. Completing the look were her iconic tiara and a now smaller choker.

The team was enjoying their food, unlike their sister team who were still trying to pack, and were minding their own business. However, this was all going to change when someone approached their table and made themself known.

It turned out that person was Cardin Winchester. He stood a little taller than when they’d first come here and much wider. His bulk had obviously grown, but instead of some roided out macho-man, the Huntsman with a bad reputation looked like a good specimen. His armor, worn even during casual times just in case someone challenged him to a fight, had gone from being barely acceptable over a black shirt and pants, to nearly full plate. Cardin’s colors hadn’t changed much, with the steel armor outlined in gold still, though the bird on his chest plate had a red outline to it now rather than being a belt on his waist.

Of all things, his hair had gotten longer and less constrained. It was almost as if he and Jaune had switched styles, with the blond going up and this muscular brunet flowing down. Gel still helped keep the hair in place.

“Hello, losers,” Cardin greeted them. Even after two years, this guy was still an asshole. Nothing about that could change that much no matter how hard people tried. And that meant he still liked to antagonize other people in Beacon.

“What do you want Cardin?” Jaune sighed shaking his head. Pyrrha just looked at him, while Ren didn’t even seem to notice he was there, and Nora, well, she just never liked this guy, so if he were to start anything, she would be breaking his legs!

“For once I’m not here for you dumbass,” Cardin snorted before he turned to face someone else. Brown eyes land on Pyrrha as he grinned. “I have something for you.”

“What would that be?” Pyrrha asked confused. Why would this bully have anything for her? He reached into his backpack placed a stack of paper that looked very formal. This had Jaune looking over her shoulder, as did Nora. Ren’s attention also saw this and he was intrigued.

“It’s a contract that we had made a week ago. At that bar, don’t you remember?” The grin on his face grew as Pyrrha flipped through it, green eyes scanning the papers quickly. She flipped over some pages as she read it.

“I don’t believe you, how can you have made a contract with her last week?” Nora demanded, hands on her hips. As she spoke, Pyrrha’s jaw dropped in surprise at what she read.

“We did it last Friday, you were there too Valkyrie. Heck RWBY was there too.” Nora frowned as she tried to recall what happened that evening.

“What happened last Friday?” Ren asked her. Jaune was unable to read the contract, not understanding legalese, so he decided to focus on the conversation first. Which left Pyrrha to read through the pages on her own.

“Uh...we went with RWBY on a girls night, like we usually do,” Nora responded. “We went to a club and got so wasted. I actually don’t remember much. But I’m pretty sure we didn’t meet up with this guy.”

“Oh you did,” Cardin replied. “We were drunk as fuck too but I got proof that we did meet up. Namely the fact that I had those papers and they are signed with her own handwriting.”

“Please, those could be forged,” Jaune countered.

“N-No,” Pyrrha stutters. “This is my writing. H-How can I agree to s-such a thing?” The redhead looked over to Cardin and frowned.

“Well, you were piss-drunk, as I was,” Cardin replied. “But during that day you made a bet with me and I just agreed to it.”  
“And you had these papers...why?” Ren asked this time. That was something odd to have on you after all.

“You wouldn’t believe me but I’ve done this more than a couple of times over the last few years. Always have a contract after the first time.” The burly teen looked at Pyrrha who had started to reread the contract. “Pyrrha here isn’t the first, probably not the last either.”

“That sounds so shady,” Jaune growled. “So that means you’ve taken advantage of drunk girls?”

“No, no,” Cardin replied. “A lot of the girls I did this with were very much sober. Hell, I wasn’t sure that night happened until I saw the filled out contract. Of course, I had to go to my family’s lawyer and got it looked over. Everything is legit.”

“And what exactly did she agree too?” Cardin just smiled and turned. “It’s best she fills you in in your room. I would rather not have her speak in public about this.” He casts one last look at Pyrrha before he walked away.

As he left, Pyrrha stood and turned to her team. “We need Weiss for this,” she utters in desperation.

An hour later, along with numerous revelations, both teams JNPR and RWBY were dumbfounded. Not only had Pyrrha agreed to the bet, but she was also sober during the moment. Yang had a recording of it going down and it showed that a drunk Cardin had approached the group of six girls and started taunting them.

Pyrrha, being the one who wasn’t drunk, told them to leave but with more prodding, it showed that a haughty Pyrrha thought she could control the situation against a drunk Cardin. Hence why she signed the contract.

Which in turn brought up what was on the contract itself.

First, Cardin gets to have sex with Pyrrha for every victory of his during the Vytal Festival. The fights have to be overseen by a third party, usually a professor. This is so Cardin can’t just say he beat someone and there is proof as well as witnesses.

Second, if anyone from JNPR manages to beat him, the contract is over. However, this must go in accordance with the first part. There will be no outside interference from either party or their friends. If foul play is involved, the Winchester house will do an investigation.

Third, Cardin and Pyrrha cannot have sexual interactions with anyone else during this time. Given that Pyrrha is in a relationship, romantic stuff is fine but no groping, foreplay, etc.

Fourth, if at any time Pyrrha loses she is bound to the contract until the end of the Vytal Festival and must follow Cardin’s instructions. He cannot tell her to do anything that will inflict self-harm or something of a similar nature.

Lastly, Cardin had agreed to not let anyone else from his team or others touch Pyrrha if he has won time with her. To keep both of them safe and for her to keep her dignity.

Addendum, Pyrrha wants to ensure Cardin uses a condom. Cardin agreed only if Pyrrha buys said condoms. Just one box though.

“Why didn’t any of you stop me!” Pyrrha whined as she looked at RWBY.

“Sorry. I was fucking drunk,” Yang replied. “And I didn’t even look at my videos! I mean, when does anyone check their videos outside of Swiftgram!”

“I don’t even remember that night,” Ruby blushed in embarrassment. Weiss grunted as she looked over the contract not finding much to get out of it. She did suggest to Pyrrha to send it to her own legal team to double-check. But given that it was only a few hours before they left, they won’t have time to get back to her as quickly as she needed.

“I just remember waking up in my bed thankfully,” Blake replied.

“I don’t like this one bit,” Jaune mumbled. “If Weiss can’t find any way out of this right now, we can’t do anything about it.” He was holding his girlfriend’s hand as they were going through this.

“We’ll just have to hope he doesn’t win any matches during the tournament,” Ren stated. “If he doesn’t win he won’t have a chance to do anything with Pyrrha.”

“That’s true! Besides, how good is team CRDL anyway?” Nora asked.

“They’re actually the third-best in our year,” Pyrrha answered. “Brothers, I am so sorry.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. You were not thinking right!” Jaune told her. “However, we’ll do everything we can, you hear me.” Jaune and Pyrrha smile at one another. As long as they were with each other everything would be okay.

The day came and went with the next day coming changes. All the teams got into different Bullheads on their way to Mantle where they would be competing in the tournament. JNPR and RWBY managed to share one vehicle, and thankfully CRDL was in another so they can avoid him for about a week due to travel time. Every time they made a pitstop, the group was sure to just not look in the bully’s direction, which didn’t seem to bother Cardin one bit. He was just acting like everything was normal.

After a week of travel, the students all had arrived at Atlas where they were given a warm welcome and given their dorms. Everyone from Beacon was put in the same wing as one another to make it easier. They all had settled down and spent the first day wandering the halls. It was on the second day that they would be attending classes to keep up with their studies.

That day started out like any other. Pyrrha had woken up, got ready for the day, had breakfast and went to class. All in all, nothing too weird or strenuous. That all changed during the combat class. Like Beacon, a single student or team was called down in order to have a spar in front of the others. Just like in the past Vytal Festival that was held at Beacon, even visiting schools had to participate.

Again nothing was wrong and Pyrrha was just watching the competition to see what they would be up against. Several people went up already, even Yang had gone up. The final fight of that day was between Cardin and someone from Shade Academy. It was something rather boring to watch. They were both fighting with large weapons and were just smashing into each other. However, in the end, it was Cardin who won. Some people clapped but most didn’t care since the fight was rather dull.

With that wrapping up, the class had ended. Pyrrha was about to leave with her team only to stop when she felt someone wrap a hand around her waist. “Hey there, good looking,” Cardin grinned.

“Cardin!?” Jaune and Pyrrha shouted in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for my prize.” The bully’s hand went down lower and groped Pyrrha’s ass through her skirt. Pyrrha flinched as the bully did that. “Now come on Pyrrha, let’s just do a quickie. I don’t have anything planned so I just want to do this.”

“Wait! I thought it only happens when you get a victory during the Vytal Festival!” Nora glared. “Are you trying to cheat us here buster!?”

“Me? Cheat? No,” he laughed. “You guys just don’t read the fine print. I get to fuck her during any victory I get during the Vytal Festival. Not just the tournament.” That was like a cold shower on everyone in the team. “Trust me. My family lawyer had to explain to me that several times. Like it flew over my head until he said it.”

The big guy gave the champion another squeeze on her ass and grinned. Pyrrha shuffled in her spot and wanted to attack. What would happen if she did? Would he really sue her? How would they know what happened? She could get away with it can’t she?

Before she can ponder more, Cardin dragged her away from her friends. “Where are you taking me?” Pyrrha demanded. He was holding her by the wrist and was oddly enough gentle. Pyrrha could hear her friend in the background as they followed them and people were pointing at the spectacle. Surely rounds of this will get to the tabloids!

However, none of that mattered. Especially when they got to the wing that housed the Beacon contingent. He put his Scroll to the electronic lock and opened the door. Pyrrha was pushed in and the door locked. Thankfully, the rest of team CRDL was not in the room.

JNPR was pounding on the other side but they couldn’t get in. When Jaune’s Scroll vibrated, it came from Cardin and it said, “Remember the contract. I won’t hurt Nikos, not like I can.” Jaune growled but gave up banging on the door for now. They would try to find a way to get over this.

Back inside the room, Cardin looked at his prey. Pyrrha was standing there, glaring at him. “What are you going to do?” she asked. The redhead was getting ready to attack when she saw Cardin place his Scroll on a dresser, recording.

“Ah don’t worry about this little thing,” Cardin replied. “I’ll delete this after our moment. This is just to ensure you don’t attack me.” That made her pause in her attempt to attack him. “Now all I need from you today is simple.”

“And what is that?” Pyrrha demanded as she clenched her fist.

Cardin walked up and turned her around. Pushing her forward until she was bent at a ninety-degree angle onto one of the lower bunk beds in the dorm. “Just pull down your panties for me.”

“B-But I don’t have a condom! I wasn’t prepared for this!” Pyrrha replied in worry.

“I still won my match. If you don’t let me in, at least for a few minutes, you’ll be in violation of the contract. That’s an automatic loss on your part. And that trumps the condom clause.” She turned her head to see him giving a vicious grin. “Or would you rather I use this hole instead?”

Pyrrha winced a little as she felt the bully tease a part of her that Jaune never had considered. His finger was toying with her asshole and Pyrrha slapped his hand away. “F-Fine! But you’ll n-need to pull out okay!” Pyrrha insisted. It was either do this or be his for the rest of the festival. At most this can only happen a few times if he won, and then there’s the chance he’d lose and the whole thing would be called off.

So to her own embarrassment and mortification, the redhead slowly pulled down her plain white panties. Cardin spanked her ass for a moment as he looked at it. “Damn, I’m jealous Jaune got to see this before me. Oh well, no time like the present!” And without any muss or fuss, he pushed his cock into her.

Pyrrha gave a yelp only to notice something. She couldn’t put a finger on it and she lost focus as soon as Cardin began to pump into her. The champion gripped the sheets below her as Cardin fucked her pussy.

It was hard, animalistic, and honestly, rather quick. Cardin wasn’t joking when he said he had no plan for that day. He just pounded needlessly into her for a few minutes before pulling out and cumming onto her ass.

“Th-That was it?” Pyrrha asked. She was surprised as she heard him zip his pants up quickly and nodded.

“Yup,” Cardin said, he even erased the video from his Scroll. “That’s all I wanted for now.” This was seriously throwing Pyrrha for a loop. A quick look at the clock and it seemed that only five minutes had passed.

Pyrrha pulled up her panties after Cardin wiped her ass cheeks and ushered her out.

That honestly surprised Nora who was waiting outside of the door. “Pyrrha?” Nora asked surprised. “Wow, that was quick.”

“I know...right?” Pyrrha replied in utter confusion.”I’m not sure if that actually happened.”

“You spent like...five minutes in there? Did you even, you know?” Nora made a whistling noise.

“I didn’t but he did all over my butt. And the weirdest thing is...I think his penis is smaller than Jaune’s.” Nora looked at her and then the door and then back.

“Are we sure? He swaggers around like he’s got a giant dick and all that.” The two began to walk back to their room just a few doors down. Pyrrha nodded.

“I guess he’s just all talk. This may just be easier than I expected. Now I just need to find where to buy condoms just in case.” Pyrrha entered her dorm, surprising their team leader and Ren.

Back in his room, Cardin looks at the saved video from a body cam that he hid on his tie, which he wouldn’t delete. This one was just for personal use, not to be shared with anyone. But he was already making plans on what to do next. Nothing serious right now, but he was going to break Pyrrha if that was the last thing he did!


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardin decides to get to know Pyrrha better, in the most annoying way.

After her first run-in with Cardin, the next few days were rather calm. The next few fights that involved Cardin resulted in losses for him. That meant that Pyrrha didn’t have to adhere to the contract. This also got her time to get in contact with her legal team, who sadly could not find a way out of this for her. She was stuck in this contract until the time limit for the contract was over, which was also the end of the Vytal Festival. 

So for most of the semester, she was always in danger of falling to Cardin’s clutches. 

Outside of the normal classes, every Monday and Wednesday Atlas has done something to help ease the schools get to know each other. General Ironwood has admitted that the idea came from Ozpin, who had thought over his mistakes from the last festival. With only having the dance, they did not let the students get to know each other better. 

So Atlas implemented Team Mash-Up Days, group activities that mix up the teams with different people. This helped raise camaraderie between the schools and people. 

The first one was simple. Just a simple game of icebreakers to let the people speak to one another before rejoining their teams. Overall, it was fun and easy. 

Wednesday had new groups and a new challenge!

“All right! Video games!” Ruby and Nora cheered as they walked into the ballroom with numerous TV and consoles for people to play!

“That’s right kids!” a volunteer professor known as Clover said over the mic. “Today we are having a Mega Melee Maidens Tournament! We’re using regular tournament rules: last stop stages, no items, and no last blasts. Three stocks best two out of three. Winners from each group gets a nice prize at the end!”

Each group had eight people each and would be elimination style. Everyone had been separated so no one from the same team was in the same console. Pyrrha was matched up against Sky Lark, Neon Kat, Arslan Altan, Fox Alistar, May Zedong, and Ciel Soleil. 

The redhead had chosen her best character. After having been taught by Jaune, Ruby, and Nora how to play, Pyrrha found a character she liked very much. Cipher Suit Sasha. Quick, had neat tricks up her sleeves, and was easy to control for Pyrrha. 

The tournament began and everyone was having fun. Sure some got more competitive than others, like Nora and Ruby, but overall everyone had fun. Clover even announced the games like it was an actual tournament. 

In the end, Pyrrha won from her group, not dispatching everyone so easily. She may have been good in real life but she wasn’t the best at fighting in video games. As a reward, she was given an all-day pass to a museum in Atlas. 

Everyone had started to finish up and mingle and came to watch the last duo that was still fighting. 

“We’re here in the third and final round between Cardin Winchester using Rod from Flame Insignia vs Yang Xiao Long using Tiny Mike from Duke Out!” Clover announced excitedly. “Both have won one round each. Let’s see who wins!”

“You’re going down!” Yang stated as she rushed him. 

“Fat chance you bimbo,” Cardin replied. As the two clashed people cheered for who they want to win. RWB cheered for their team member as did JNPR. All were watching excited as they saw a man with a flaming sword dueled against a boxer. 

It was close, both had managed to deplete a stock each and it was quiet while Cardin and Yang fought for that last life until…

“No!” Yang shouted as Cardin threw her off the arena and spiked her character down for endurance. 

“Got ya!” Cardin laughed as Clover declares him the winner. Some cheered, others groaned, but that had brought the tournament and the Team Mash-Up Day to the end. 

As they were going to leave Pyrrha’s hand was grabbed by Cardin. “What do you want?” Pyrrha asked. Jaune glared at his former bully and the rest of his team did too. The other members of CRDL have already walked off and RWBY was just at the door watching the situation. 

“My prize,” Cardin replied.

“I’m sure you got your museum ticket too so why are you asking Pyrrha for hers,” Ren asked. 

“Oh, I’m not talking about that green boy. I’m talking about this.” Cardin gave Pyrrha’s ass a spank over her jeans surprising team JNPR. 

“Oh hell no,” Nora growled. “You didn’t beat anyone in a fight. This is a breach of contract! I can break your legs because of it!” And that made the bomber grin. Cardin only laughed and wagged his finger. 

“No. It’s well within the contract. I won a fight, numerous in fact.” The burly boy grinned and motioned to the console with his win still on it. “Not only did I win, but it was also overseen by an official. So I can get my prize from Pyrrha, as the contract said.”

The mounting horror in Pyrrha’s face grew as it clicked in her mind what he meant. In the contract, it just said fights won during the Vytal Festival with an overseer. It never said it had to be an actual spar or fight like she thought. 

“Got to thank my lawyer for showing me that loophole,” Cardin laughed as he squeezed Pyrrha’s ass, eliciting a growl from Jaune. He wanted to punch Cardin in the face so bad right now. 

“Guys. Tell my legal team what happened,” Pyrrha said with a frown as Cardin didn’t let go of her ass at all. “Tell them to look it over carefully and write up an addendum to get out of this situation.” She gulped. “But for now, I have to do this.”

The two teams glared at Cardin as he leads Pyrrha out. Since she was following willingly, he didn’t have to drag her. “Oh and I brought a body cam for this. People will see if you attack me or not,” Cardin told Pyrrha. 

“You’re competent all of a sudden,” she responded as she glared at him. That made the bully snort as they stepped out of the school, and towards Mantle proper. “Where are we going?”

“First off, we’re going to a hotel. Far more private than those damned dorms here. And you know I’m not that smart. Everyone knows it. I wouldn’t have gotten this far without some help you know. All thanks to my lawyer for pointing out the best way to get the most out of this deal.” Cardin knew he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he would make use of everything to help him become a little sharper.

Pyrrha made sure to remember what he said and probably look up who the Winchester family lawyer was. They would have to be a smart person to be able to make Cardin at least look competent outside the battlefield. 

After a short walk to a hotel known as the Triple Tree, Cardin rented a room for the night and they went up. It was on the sixth floor, had a single bed, a large window that gave a nice look at Atlas Academy, a small table with two chairs, a dresser, TV and a bathroom with the usual amenities. All in all a standard room. 

Pyrrha looked around for a moment more before Cardin comes up from behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her against his chest and grins at their reflection in the window. “I’m going to enjoy today much more than our first time.”

“You mean where you came so quickly,” Pyrrha insultingly said to him. She’d mock him sure. After all, nothing was stopping her from doing that. “I have to say I’m surprised. Your cock was smaller than Jaune’s. I mean I didn’t even cum.”

“One, I was trying,” Cardin said, not seeming to be insulted. “I just wanted to do that to show you I wasn’t kidding. And second, I’m going to fix that.” He pulls away from her and nods to the bathroom. “Go take a shower first. I’d like you to be clean this time around. Then I’ll go after you. Oh and leave your clothes out here. I’ll have the staff clean them, so they’re nice to be worn tomorrow.”

“You’ve put more thought into tonight than you do most fights,” Pyrrha said with a scowl and Cardin just returned her look with a grin on his face. 

“What can I say. I want to enjoy tonight. So go on and get naked. Or would you rather wait until the bellhop comes to take your clothes?” The perverted smile on his face made Pyrrha gag in disgust and shook her head. Walking into the bathroom, she stripped off her clothes and tossed them out the door. The champion made sure to keep her Scroll and wallet with her just in case. 

She heard a whistle and rolled her eyes as Cardin mumbled something on the other side of the door. The redhead slowly undid her braid and looked at herself in the mirror. Pyrrha did not like what she saw. A version of her that was under the thumb of a person she disliked. “I should have not run my mouth that day,” Pyrrha said to herself before going to take a shower. 

She was sure to take her time here. Maybe if she took too long he’d get annoyed and leave? Well that was what Pyrrha hoped would happen. Soaping, shampooing, the huntress-in-training made sure to take it slow. Maybe even become like a prune when she was done. Would that turn him off?

By the end of it, Pyrrha checked her Scroll and thirty minutes had passed. She wiped herself off and put on one of the provided robes before exiting. Her hair was all mussed up as she exited, and Pyrrha hoped that Cardin would be asleep or something with how long she took. 

He wasn’t. The bully sat on the bed naked watching some TV and had ordered a few snacks apparently since the table had some chips, candies and a couple of energy drinks. This was also the first time Pyrrha got to see him naked. 

He was far more built than Jaune, more muscles but that didn’t mean much to her. His shoulders were broader and had a little bit of chest hair. Outside of that, he seemed to be hairless from the chest down, except for some pubic hair he had. Standing proudly was his cock, which Pyrrha assumed to be 7 to 8 inches long. 

“You are smaller than Jaune,” Pyrrha commented, happy that her boyfriend was bigger than Cardin. “He’s 10.5 inches.”

Hearing that made Cardin roll his eyes. He stood up and walked to the bathroom to take his shower. Stopping next to Pyrrha, he did say something. “I’ll show you that size matters in a different way than you think.”

And with that he entered the shower, leaving Pyrrha alone for a few minutes. During this time she texted her team about any updates from her lawyers. Jaune had called back saying that they can’t do anything about it right now since the office is closed but they’ll get to it at once in the morning. 

“Okay put down the Scroll,” Cardin said as he exited the bathroom. “Take off the robe and put on your choker and tiara. I always liked them on you.”

Pyrrha grumbled but stopped texting and placed her Scroll on the nightstand. She grabbed her choker and put it on as well as the tiara and looked at Cardin. He was examining her body and nodded. “What’s with the look?” She asked petulantly. 

“I just thought of how exactly we’re going to spend the night,” he responded. He moved over to the king-sized bed and sat down on the edge. He patted his lap and motioned her to come over. “Come, sit. We’re going to get to know each other rather well tonight.”

Pyrrha hesitated before walking over and carefully sitting down onto his lap. She was sure to avoid having his cock penetrate her, which had the member pressing against her buttcheeks. Cardin placed his hands on her hips and fixed her position. This way her knees were resting on the bed on either side of his legs. That and it let his cock pressed right in between those cheeks.

This caused Pyrrha to blush. This hasn’t happened to her before. Looking behind her, she thought it would be an interesting sight to see with her boyfriend. “I should let Jaune try it…” she thought to herself. 

Before she could ponder on it more, Cardin forced her to look at him. “So today I’m going to be nice. I’ll only put my cock inside you once.” That surprised Pyrrha. “But before that, I am going to, as I said earlier, get to know you better.”

“What do you mean?” Pyrrha asked. The bully didn’t respond verbally. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her. It was hard and had plenty of sloppy tongue. Pyrrha felt a little more violated with this than the previous session of sex. The way he was just swirling his tongue within her mouth was disgusting. Like he had no experience at all!

The kiss breaks and Cardin frowned. “Hey now. I can’t kiss you right if you don’t kiss back.”

“Do I have to?” Pyrrha asked.

“Do you want to test that?” Cardin said threateningly. The redhead grimaced. She could get sued and that would inconvenience her family and friends rather badly. Pyrrha sighed and nodded. 

“Fine. Fine. I get it, I’ll put effort into it,” she replied. Hearing her reply, Cardin went back for a kiss. This time the difference was immediately noticeable. Pyrrha hadn’t even begun to kiss him yet and she already felt that Cardin was kissing her better. How his tongue coaxed her own to move. So when she began to kiss back, Pyrrha felt a tiny bit uncomfortable. Not because she didn’t like the kiss. No, it was because she found it quite good.

While her hands rested on his shoulders, Cardin’s weren’t idle. Instead of going to the normal parts where Jaune would usually go (breasts, ass, or pussy), Cardin was exploring other parts of her body. His slightly calloused hands went up her sides, avoiding her D cup tits, to her back and shoulders. Moving up higher and light grazing her shoulder blades. It ended up going to the nape of her neck, scratching lightly.

That made her gasp into the kiss.

Cardin suddenly stopped and moved away from her face. “Turn around,” he commanded her. “Don’t leave my lap but turn around.” Pyrrha was slightly out of breath, not having broken the kiss for air the entire time they were making out.

“W-What?” she stutters. He gave her ass a light spank, this snapped her back into place.

“Turn around,” Cardin repeated. This time Pyrrha did as she was told. However, she still made sure to not have the cock inside of her. When she looked up, she was able to see her reflection in the window. It made for such a disgusting sight, in her mind. The way she sat on his lap. 

Cardin brushed her hair out of the way, parting it so it was all on her front side. “You’re not going to put it in me yet?” Pyrrha asked. Not that she wasn’t thankful for that but this was odd.

“Not yet,” he replied. “All you have to do for now is not cover yourself. We’re going to have fun.” The bully dragged his right hand down her stomach, right onto her pussy. His left hand went around her center and held her still.

“What is going o-OH!” Pyrrha gasped as he pushed a finger into her slit, and then another. He began to finger her, pushing in and out quickly. But instead of doing what Jaune would do, Cardin seemed to poke and prod gently inside of her. Sometimes it hurt, others it felt good, and then some felt wonderful.

“Wait...ah...stop…” she tried to speak but Cardin just kept moving his fingers. He ignored her words as he began to do something else. The brunet placed a kiss on her neck, over and over again. Moving from side to side, the kisses grew in intensity. Sometimes he would nip at spots that made her squirm in his lap. All the while his fingers were pumping into her, teasing her relentlessly.

“C-Cardin wait...I’m not…” Pyrrha tried to say something in the lines of she was not ready to cum. Not ready to feel that release, but her voice got lost in her throat. Cardin bit on a particularly nice spot on the back of her neck, while his fingers crooked inside of her pussy. The woman on his lap gave a guttural moan. Her body shook as she came from the attention she was being given. Cardin just chuckled as she was heaving against his chest, fingers drenched from her orgasm.

Raising the digits to his lips, the bully licked them. “You don’t taste half bad,” he complimented her. He put her onto the bed and got up. Going to the bathroom, he washed his hands quickly while Pyrrha laid there recovering. “So how did you like it Pyrrha?”

“Shut up,” she said, sitting up on the bed. Cardin came back and saw her glaring at him. “Aw, don’t be like that. You did cum after all.”

“I would rather not have.” Pyrrha spat out. “So are we done here or…”

“We are not done. Not by a long shot.” Cardin swaggered back and sat in the middle of the bed this time. Back against the headboard, he patted his lap again. “Get back on.”

“Again? Facing you?” Cardin nodded his head. Pyrrha looked confused. Why would he do this again? The redhead carefully crawled on the bed and got on his lap again. As she settled down, Cardin once again shifted her so his cock was in between her asscheeks.

“Yes again. I told you, I was going to get to know you. Now, kiss me Pyrrha.” The redhead rolled her eyes and huffed. She noticed that Cardin didn’t move his hands from her hips at all. Turning to face her current partner, Pyrrha frowned but this time initiated the kiss. It started relatively innocent. She didn’t want to make it more sensual until necessary-

“Ow!” Pyrrha yelped slightly. “Did you just pinch my-AH!” 

“I did. I said for you to put more effort into it.” Indigo met green as their eyes connected. Pyrrha frowned before she reengaged the kiss. She put more passion into it, more tongue as if she were doing this with Jaune. This had caused Cardin to return it with the same fervor. Pyrrha was feeling a little lightheaded from all this kissing and she could feel his large hands moving once more from their spot on her hips.

Going up higher, he caressed her body as if trying to find something again. They went higher and higher until they got to her ears. After lightly dragging a fingernail along its arc, Pyrrha gave a light moan.

“Turn around,” Cardin commanded again. “We’re going to do what we did last time.”

“You’re going to finger me?” Pyrrha asked as she turned around. Sitting on his lap again, the bully pulled her so she was once more pressed against his chest. His cock resting right between her thighs, flat against her pussy.

“Yup.” There was no way around that answer. It was very blunt and so honest that it caught her off guard. So once more the fingers plunged into her pussy, toying and teasing with her folds. Like the first time, his fingers were probing inside her vagina for something. And once again Pyrrha had to endure against the feelings of discomfort, pleasure, and ecstasy as he rubbed in various places.

To help add to that, Cardin had brushed her hair out of the way. Instead of kissing her neck this time, he was kissing on her ear. “Eww, what are you doing?” Pyrrha asked. 

“Something I think you’ll like,” Cardin whispered into her ear before blowing against the part that he licked. She shivered, only to moan as the fingering got more intense. The sounds of his fingers going in and out of her, mixed with the gentle teasing of her ear was a new feeling. She was about to ask again what he was doing, only for him to switch sides and nibble on her other ear.

“Oh brothers,” the redhead gasped as she cummed again. It wasn’t as intense as the first one, but Pyrrha still found herself clenching on his fingers, drenching them with her fluids as she was overcome with pleasure. Resting against her torturer, since the thing he was doing was akin to torture, she looked at the reflection once more. “Why did you do that?”

“I told you already,” Cardin answered nipping at her neck. This elicited a pleased mewl from her lips. “I’m getting to know you. I’m going to find all the spots that make you tick and make you cum Pyrrha. It seems your neck and ears are sensitive, with your neck more so.”

That was news to her. Pyrrha didn’t know that she had those as erogenous zones. She only thought they were her nipples and clit! Then again, Jaune never did this to her. “I also found one that surprised me as I was feeling you up.”

Pyrrha was panting. She had another place that was like that? This was far more informative than she had thought. Maybe this wasn’t as much a waste of time as she thought. Sharing this info with Jaune afterward is what she planned to do. It’s not like Cardin will know that she had sex with him right? He’s not watching their room twenty-four-seven.

“I guess you’re going to show me aren’t you?” The question came out a little too quickly.

“I will but I’m pretty sure it’s not your fetish and it isn’t mine.” Cardin lifted her right arm, before placing his index finger on her underarm. Ever so slowly, it was dragged down slowly and made circles near her armpit.

That made Pyrrha squirm. “That tickles but...I’m shocked that it feels good.”

“Yeah, you reacted well when I brushed past it. Nothing as strong as your neck yet but this got a reaction from you. It was small and I actually won’t do shit like this. That’s too weird for me.” Cardin gave a light nibble on her ear again, distracting Pyrrha.

Instead of taking her off of him and flipping her once again, he just let his hands roam in this position. This time they didn’t go up her sides completely. They went to her breasts and groped them. He pinched her nipples, eliciting another moan from her. “Very nice, but let’s not go this way for now. I’m sure you and Jauney know this one already.”

“Y-Yeah we do,” Pyrrha replied. She was ashamed to say that she felt not as disgusted as a few minutes before sitting on his lap. The redhead was going to blame the blood rushing to her head.

Cardin chuckled a little bit and begins to slide his hands down Pyrrha once again. The brunet watches her face as he goes with a teasing pace, seeing if the rest of her torso had anything interesting. But when that didn’t do much, one hand goes further down. It was a familiar motion.

Jaune had done it a few times when behind her, a little like this. The champion herself had acted this out quite frequently herself. However, this dumb bastard was…not doing the same? While his hand went over Pyrrha’s pussy lips again, he didn’t go in them. Cardin chose to go somewhere else, which was at the same time plush and strong.

Indigo eyes turn down as he starts to push Pyrrha’s legs apart with her thigh. The other hand stays on her stomach for now while Cardin starts to rubs at her skin. Not just that, she found, as he begins to knead like her gams were dough. It became apparent to them both that this was another zone quickly, as the redhead let loose a breathy noise again.

Cardin grins as he brings his other hand down. He could start fingering this girl again, but as her emerald eyes close for a moment, that is an action he holds off on for now. “I don’t think I’ve ever met a pair of legs like these before. So sensitive…”

If he kept up that kind of commentary, Pyrrha would hit him over the head… wait, the camera. Dammit. Still, she had to admit his basic skills at massaging were doing more than she’d anticipated in this area. Had Jaune ever touched here while they’d gone at it? The memories were hard to recall as he worked her over.

The slick sensation of a tongue at her neck brings out a squeal as the brunet manhandles her, beginning to leave some more marks under her jaw. His teeth were quite insistent upon her skin. Pyrrha didn’t know if she’d be able to stay strong under this kind of assault.

Cardin’s finger probing her pussy and finding one of those spots that felt heavenly again? That broke her resolve. It got Pyrrha to buck against him harder than she had all night so far.

The brunet laughs a bit as she rests bonelessly against him. “Ho-how’d you… that?” The attempt to get words out was harder than she’d thought, but it seemed Cardin understood as he pats her thigh.

“Like I said, this isn’t my first go at something like this. I decided to take a couple of classes…The teacher thought I took things a little too far though.” The whole point of it was to make people relax and be calm. What was so bad about fingering someone when he had the reach?

“And there’s one last place I want to pleasure you in before we get to the main event.” This time, Cardin did take her off his lap and onto the bed. “Get on all fours.”

“I’m not going to do that! It’s weird!” Pyrrha stated. Cardin paused after hearing that.

“Wait, you’re meaning to tell me...he never took you from behind?” The brunet gave the redhead on the bed the most ridiculous look. “Wait. Don’t tell me when I did it to you that time was the first time you were taken from behind.” Her silence spoke volumes. “Holy shit. Well, aren’t I lucky? I should have taken my time but oh well.”

So, like their first time, he had to position Pyrrha for this. Cardin had her on her hands and knees, brushing away her long red hair. “Ah, one second. I forgot something in my pockets.”

Pyrrha looked over her shoulder to see him bring out some lube and instantly knew what he wanted. She turned around so quickly and away from him that it almost looked like magic. “No.”

“What?” Cardin demanded. 

“No. We are not doing that,” Pyrrha glared. There was an intensity there that inspired no comeback. “I’m invoking the part of the contract that says you can’t hurt me. You aren’t going to touch my butt, Cardin.” Everything was still as they stared at one another. Pyrrha wasn’t going to budge and Cardin look unimpressed. With a huff, he threw the lube onto the table. 

“Fine. Whatever,” he replied sounding disappointed. “I guess we’ll go with what I was planning. You’re going to suck my dick.”

Pyrrha happily sighed. He gave up on the idea of playing with her butt, at least for now. Fixing herself, she nodded her head. “I can do that. And we’re done after this.”

“Yeah. I was hoping to make it go longer but you said no to butt stuff,” Cardin answered. Joining her on the bed, the bully laid his head on a pillow. “Also park your pretty ass right here. I want to taste you directly this time. We’re not done until I cum.”

Now that stood out to Pyrrha. Why would Cardin say that? But seeing as they were almost done and she could go back to her team, the champion thoughtlessly straddled his face. To be honest, she’s never done this with Jaune before either. They didn’t get to do much since they were rather...well vanilla in their sex lives. Sure he may have held her from behind and groped her, but that was the farthest both Jaune and Pyrrha went. 

Lowering herself down, her breasts were resting on his pelvis as she now was face to face with his cock. Like it was mentioned earlier, Jaune was far bigger than Cardin. So this wasn’t as scary. Gathering some spit, she lubricated the cock with it and spread it using her right hand. 

“This feels different than Jaune’s. Not as big nor as thick. Like I can hold it perfectly on my hand,” Pyrrha thought to herself. She stroked it and a little precum came out. The fact that Cardin didn’t cum yet from what they did was a surprising afterthought. 

“Task at hand Pyrrha. Finish this and you’re free to go.” Reminding herself of her objective, Pyrrha wrapped her lips around his cock and slowly went down the shaft. Inch by inch disappeared into her mouth and throat until all of it was inside of her mouth. 

Something about this bothered Pyrrha. But what is it?

Pondering about it would have to wait as a wave of pleasure courses through her body. And then another. Pyrrha was being stimulated far too much. Popping the cock out of her mouth she looked behind her to see why. 

Not only was Cardin licking at her pussy like it were a lollipop, but the bastard was also kneading her inner thighs again. The soft ministrations added to the invasion of her pussy was making it hard to focus. 

“Fuck…” Pyrrha groaned before she turned back to her task. The redhead began sucking again, hoping that she could focus enough to get him to cum!

She bobbed her head up and down for a few moments before she locked up, moaning around the cock. Cardin’s tongue had hit one of those spots again in her pussy that made her feel so damned good. Mixed with the caress, it was too much. 

The sound of licking got louder as was lip-smacking. Pyrrha tried to recover from the orgasm. “Hey. I thought you wanted to finish quickly. Well come on, just make me cum and you’re free to go.” Cardin taunted. 

“This asshole,” Pyrrha thought to herself. She started to move again, freezing once more as she felt one of his hands leave her thigh and began fingering her. His tongue going to her clit, flicking the nub over and over again. Cardin’s left hand stayed on her thigh, caressing it even more. 

Pyrrha’s sucking came to a halt as Cardin continued his assault. All she could do was moan helplessly against his body as he brought her to orgasm over and over again for the next hour. His tongue and hands driving her to the edge constantly, not letting her time to rest as he did earlier. Every so often, Pyrrha would try to go for the goal, only to stop as Cardin had her cumming again. 

In the end, she was lying on the bed with Cardin kneeling right next to her. Pyrrha was tuckered out from all her orgasms, mentally and physically exhausted. She barely registered as Cardin grunted and had cum all over her face, breasts, and hair. Just before she fell asleep, Pyrrha saw his grin again. God, she wanted to wipe it off his face. 

By the time she woke up from her unexpected nap, it was ten. Half an hour had passed since their little escapade ended. “Cardin?” Pyrrha called out. As she got up, Pyrrha gagged. The stench of Cardin’s cum-coated the young woman’s nose. Rushing to the bathroom, she washed her face twice before checking the mirror. “I need to take a shower.” All that cum on her chest and hair was not a good sight to see. 

One quick shower later and Pyrrha was sure Cardin was nowhere to be found. Scanning the room again, her eyes land upon a note on the table. Walking over to it, she quickly scanned the contents. It said Cardin paid for the room and that room service would be there with her clothes up once she’s called them. 

“He just used me like a cheap whore,” she spat in anger. Of course, he would! Cardin was an asshole of a large caliber. Why wouldn’t he treat her like a cheap whore? Twenty minutes later Pyrrha left the hotel and headed back to the dorms. The walk was only fifteen minutes and the curfew was at eleven. She had more than enough time to get back. 

And hey, she could teach Jaune what she had learned. On the walk back, the thought she had sucking Cardin’s cock reappeared in her head once more. The reason it felt strange was…”It didn’t hurt my mouth or throat.” Jaune’s always hurt her even when he was trying to be gentle. But Cardin’s didn’t, probably because his cock is smaller. That’s going to be something she’ll have to get used too. 

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Cardin was sitting in the cafe in the lobby drinking some coffee. He had seen Pyrrha leave in such a rush that she didn’t notice him. It didn’t matter though, he was busy speaking to his lawyer. 

“Hey yeah, it’s me. You’re right It worked out great...no, she didn’t fight back much. She only complained when I tried to tease her ass but I can understand that...yeah. It seems like she hasn’t gotten in contact with her team just yet. You still bribing them? Good. While they’ll fix stuff for the contract we can slow them down...haha. Yeah, I know. She doesn’t have to listen to what I say and just lay there like a dead fish but she’s following my commands because of an implied threat. It’s going so well. I’ll tell my dad to give you a raise. Goodbye.”

Rather than going back to the academy right now, Cardin decided to stay in the room. He had it to himself after all.


End file.
